Yu-Gi-Oh Element
by DeadStorm88
Summary: An actual NICE rich kid with a traumatic past goes to a new duel school with a secret that haunts him. But he will soon learn that no one can keep a secret forever and he better learn fast to prepare for whats coming. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the cards in this story.
1. Chapter 1 One of a Kind

Chapter 1: One of a Kind

"Text" = Speech

'**Text'** = Monster, Spells, Traps

"_Text" _= Thought

Azrael P.O.V

*Yawn* "Oh man what a good sleep."

My name is Azrael Vortex and I live in Descendent City Australia. I'm 16 years old and my dream is to be a world-famous duellist, but I wanted to earn it like most people. You see growing up I lived with only my mother, my father was arrested many years ago. His name was Xeno Malice and he was a crazy scientist who did illegal experiments on people who claimed that they could see duel monster spirits. My father did it because he too claimed he could see spirits and he didn't care who died if it meant finding the answer. Once he was arrested after my mother found out and called the police all the money was given to her and let me tell you he had a lot of money.

My childhood wasn't the best either, thanks to all the money. My mother could afford to send me to the best duelling prep school for 3 years and in those years, life was tough for me because I didn't make any friends even though in my opinion it was for the better. Everyone else there was cocky and arrogant, some of their duelling skills were laughable. Thankfully my mother taught me not to let the money decide who I am.

My mother Sally Vortex was the only one that kept me going throughout my childhood. She was the nicest person I ever knew, she was every kind of support you could think of both emotionally and physically. She always picked me up when I was down, she taught me how to do so much from laundry and how to cook so I could live by myself when I moved out.

We live in an apartment in a hotel, my mother explained to me that she didn't want me to live in a mansion. She explained to me that kids that live with lots of money grow up to be selfish and rude to everyone else and that is exactly what she didn't want to happen to me.

It was three days until the entrance exams and I had my deck ready to go, well almost ready. My deck was filled with the best water attributed monsters I could find. Why water monsters? Because in my life there are 3 things in my life that I love: Swimming, duelling and teamwork. So I filled my deck with water monsters that have high stats and special abilities that allow my monsters to work together as a team.

The date was 14th of January at 9am when I got out of bed, 15 minutes later after I had a shower and washed my short blues hair and changed into my clothes. I wore blue jeans, my black Spider-Man shirt and my white knitted pullover hoodie. I went downstairs to have some breakfast and I saw my mother watching the news I decided to have a little fun. I slowly snuck up on her who while she was to distracted to notice me then I grabbed her shoulders and screamed

"Good morning Mum" he said with cheer in his voice.

"AHH Azrael are you ever going to stop doing that?" she said with laughter in her voice.

"Nope. You know that your mornings would be boring without my great personality" he said with a sarcastically cocky face.

"Oh just be careful son, I'll get you back for that" Sally said in a playful manner.

"I can't wait to see what you come up with." he said.

"Well I'm heading to the card store I'll be back in a few minutes." Azrael said walking out the door.

"Son Wait." She tried to say but failed to finish because he was already gone.

"You forgot to eat breakfast. Well he'll be back in about 20 minutes I'll just make him some toast."

After about 5 minutes of walking into the local card store where he was greeted by the store owner Jason Ragnarok.

"Good morning Azrael how is my best customer doing this morning?" Jason said with a smile on his face.

"Oh you know the usual getting ready for the entrance exams and if I'm going to be ready, I need to find that **Dust Tornado** trap card." Said Azrael with determination on his face.

"You are aware that you can just buy the card right now, you can afford it." Jason said.

"I've told you before and I'll say it again, most people can't afford it and have to rely on chance to find an ultra-rare card like **Dust Tornado** and it teaches them humility and to respect what you get. I maybe be rich but I refuse to just buy everything and turn into a jerk just because I can." Azrael said with a calm, but serious tone.

"It always amazes me how wise you are despite your youth" Jason said with amazement in his voice.

"Thanks Jason it's always nice to have someone to talk to and not be judged for not going all out with my money." He said with gratitude in his voice. Azrael then saw Jason frown.

"Jason is something wrong?" Azrael asked with concern.

"You and the other kids are the only business I have. Now that you and the other kids are about to leave and without you guys in about 3 years I'll be out of business without you and the others to keep my store open." He said disappointed.

"Don't worry Jason I don't know how I'll do it but I will find a way to keep your shop open for a long time." He said.

"Thank you Azrael, just remember when you get to the academy that you can always call for help when you need me." Jason said.

"Thanks Jason" Azrael said with a grateful smile.

Azrael picks up 5 packs from the "Burning Nova" box (card boxes from duel links) and brings it to the counter to pay the money after that he says goodbye to Jason. He walks back to his apartment to open the packs with his mother, it was a great pass time Azrael and Sally loved to open duel packs together. Sally loved duel monsters, but she doesn't understand how to play there was too much to remember from the monster abilities to the normal rules so she just preferred to watch matches instead of playing.

As Azrael walked up to his apartment door and grabbed the knob, he heard his mother laughing and he heard an unfamiliar voice. His mother was having a conversation with someone else and he was worried for his mother because even though she was having a nice time he still wanted to protect her. He opens the door and walks in and gasps as he sees who the other person was. It was a man who looked to be in his early 50s he wore a red suit and had shoulder length white hair that also covered his left eye. It was the creator of Duel Monsters himself Maximillion Pegasus.

"Good morning Mr. Vortex it's an honour to meet you." Pegasus said.

"Please the honour is all mine" He replied.

"So I suppose you want to know why I'm here correct Mr. Vortex?" Pegasus asked.

"Of course and please sir call me Azrael." He insisted.

"You're very polite young man. It seems you raised a fine son Sally. It must have hard doing it all by yourself, I'm sure your past has caused you alot of trouble." Pegasus congratulated. Azrael's eyes widened in fear after hearing that.

"Why thank you Mr. Pegasus I'm quite proud of how he has turned out." She said.

"Mum why did you tell Pegasus about our past? I thought we agreed we would never talk about it with anyone ever." He whispered with anger in his voice.

"Don't be angry with your mother Azrael. I already knew she didn't tell me about your past and don't worry I won't tell anyone else about it I can tell it's very personal to you both." He assured Azrael.

"I really appreciate that Mr. Pegasus thank you and Mum I'm sorry for getting angry." Azrael apologised.

"It's okay son I don't blame you for getting angry. I would too if I was in your position." She assured him.

"If I may ask how did you know about our past?" Azrael asked.

"I saw it on the news when your father was arrested it was a tragedy and unfortunately for me I never forget a tragedy." He said with regret. "Anyway, the reason I came here Azrael is to tell you that you won." He said with joy in his voice.

"I'm sorry but what did I win exactly?" Azrael asked as his eyebrow arched in confusion.

"The Duel Monsters Idea Contest from 6 months ago. I had everyone submit applications where they make suggestions on what my company should do with the future of Duel monsters." He explained.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot about that there was so much competition I didn't think I would win so I guess I decided to just forget about it." He realised.

"What did you put in sweaty?" Sally asked.

"I suggested a new summoning technique where the key was the monster's level because aside from a few spells and traps and how many sacrifices are needed for a tribute summon, monster levels don't play a big role in the game. So I created a new technique where you use a new type of monster that I call tuner monsters and combine its level with 1 or more non tuner monsters in order to summon a new monster. I call the new monsters Synchro Monsters and the technique is called synchro summoning. Finally I decided to design 5 monsters, 4 were tuner monsters and the remaining would be the first synchro monster." He explained.

"Well Azrael I have come to tell you that your idea won the contest and not only that I have a present for you." Pegasus said with excitement in his voice.

Then Pegasus reached into one of his suit pockets and pulled out four cards and gave them to Azrael. When Azrael looked at these cards he quickly realised that 6 of the cards was the cards he designed for the contest and the 6th card was a new trap card.

"Oh my god I never thought that these cards would become a reality. Thank you very much Mr. Pegasus I will be forever grateful to you and the people of your company." He thanked him.

"And the future of Duel Monsters will forever be grateful to you as well Azrael." He said with a smile.

"What do you mean Mr. Pegasus?" Azrael asked.

"I have decided that with your permission I will create hundreds of more tuner and synchro monsters and sell them worldwide and split the profits with you guys." He said with joy.

"Are you serious Mr. Pegasus you're going to take my idea and turn it into the next era of duelling?" He asked with amazement.

"Yes Azrael that is exactly what I plan to do it will take a long time before the new monsters hit the shelves at the bare minimum but most likely will take longer. Don't forget it was your idea which is why I'm asking your permission I don't want to take all the credit." He said.

"Of course Mr. Pegasus create as many tuner and synchro monsters you can think of. I only have one request." He said.

"Sure thing Azrael what would you like?" Pegasus asked with curiosity.

"When you make the announcement can you mention that it was my idea from the start. You see I want to be a world-famous duellist and if I can't make it to the Pro Leagues I'll at least be famous for bringing in the next era of duelling." He said.

"Why my dear boy I was planning on doing that anyway it was your idea in the first place and I want the world to know that Azrael Vortex brought tuner and synchro monsters to life." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Pegasus I have a feeling this will be the start of a beautiful friendship." Azrael said with pride in his voice.

"Me too Azrael me too. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go I have a lot of work to do. Thank you for your lovely hospitality. You're a great mother Sally and Azrael take my number and call me if you want to check on how our progress is going on the new tuner and synchro monsters and don't forget, I expect great things from you." He said.

Then Pegasus walked out the front door and closed the door behind him. Once the door was closed Azrael leaned back on his chair exhausted form trying to process what the heck just happened.

"Son can you believe it not only did you win a contest but your idea is going to go worldwide and you're going to be famous for it." She said with pure ecstasy in her voice.

"I'm still having trouble trying to." He said while out of breath.

"Son I couldn't be more proud of you. You are the only rich kid I have ever met who isn't a jerk and you are the first duellist with 2 new types of monster." she said with pure happiness in her voice and tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Mum" Azrael said.

"Son you truly are one of a kind." She said.

"Okay Mum how about we open some card packs." He suggested.

"Not until you eat your breakfast its 10am" She said sternly while dragging him by the ear to the kitchen.

"Okay Mum." He said.

Azrael spent the next 30 minutes eating breakfast.

"Alright Mum you ready to open todays packs?" He asked.

"I sure am Azrael lets see if this is your lucky day." She said.

They opened the first pack and it contained **Robotic Knight**, **Madolchepalooza** and **Fifth Hope**. Then came the second pack which had **Tree Otter**, **Photon Cerberus** and **Revoke** **Fusion**.

"Well that's 2 packs down 3 to go things aren't looking good so far." Azrael said.

"Don't give up hope son we still have 3 pack to go." Sally said.

"Who said anything about giving up?" He said with a smile.

"That's my boy." She said.

They then opened the third pack and it contained **Three Thousand Needles**, **Megalosmasher X** and **Battery Charger**.

"Hey I what about **Megalosmasher X**? That could be a powerful addition to your deck." Sally said.

"It may have alot of ATK points, but it is a normal monster plus its a dinosour. That wouldn't work with the rest of my Deck" Azrael said.

Then came the 4th pack inside it was **Out of the Blue**, **Molten Whirlwind Wall** and **Gem-Knight Iolite** and finally the 5th pack the last chance to find the card he has been looking for. He opened the pack and he saw **Batteryman AA**, **Tiger Dragon** and the card he spent the last 3 weeks looking for **Dust Tornado** when saw it he jumped out of his chair in excitement.

"Finally after 3 weeks of searching I finally have **Dust Tornado.** He said.

"Well done son like I've said to you before good things happen to those who wait." She said proud of her son.

"You are always right when your wisdom shows." He said.

"Well son I have to go the day-care centre isn't going to run itself." She said as she grabbed her handbag.

"Here give these to the kids." Azrael then gives Sally all the other cards from the 5 packs that he didn't want.

"Of course son the kids will be happy that you give them new cards to play with." She said with gratitude in her voice.

"Anything to make the kids happy. Say hi for me would you?" He asked.

"Of course son the kids really appreciate all the cards you give them." She said.

"Maybe I'll come around later to say hi to the kids." He said.

"All right, see you later Azrael." She said as she walked out the door.

Azrael spent the next hour and a half making sure that his deck is ready for the entrance exam in 3 days. After he was finished he could feel his stomach rumbling so he decided to head to a fast food place for lunch so he walked out the door with his deck, phone, wallet and house keys so he locked the door and walked to the closest fast food restaurant. When he arrived he saw a card on the ground he picked it up and looked at it the card was the card **Simorgh, Bird of Beginning**.

"This is a useful monster and it's effect is pretty cool to, I wonder if the owner is still inside." Azrael said as he walked inside.

Azrael walked inside to find the owner then looked around and saw a guy that looked about his age with short black hair a green jacket and black shorts looking through his deck and looks to be worried.

"He must be the owner." Azrael said as he walked up to the guy.

"Excuse me but I found this card at the entrance does it belong to you?" He asked as he showed the guy the card.

"Yes, it is my card thank you I really appreciate this." The guy says with relief in his voice.

"No problem I'd do anything to help others even if it is a stranger." Azrael said.

"Are you a duellist yourself?" The guy asked.

"Yes, I am my name is Azrael what's yours?" He asked.

"My name is Bruce Huntsman and I duel with wind attribute monsters." Bruce said.

"I duel with water attribute monsters." He said as he sat in front of Bruce.

"Interesting can't wait to see how you duel." Bruce said.

"Maybe you will at the entrance exams if you'll be there." Azrael said.

"Oh I'll be there what dorm will you be going for? I'll be going for the middle dorm since I didn't go to a prep school at all." Bruce said.

"I'll be going for the highest dorm. I did go to a prep school for 3 years but honestly it was a nightmare". Azrael said with annoyance in his voice.

"Why is that Azrael?" Bruce asked.

Azrael spent the next 5 minutes telling Bruce about how his years were horrible in prep school and how his mother and Jason helped him throughout it all.

"If I may ask how did your mother get the money to send you to prep school it is quite expensive." he said with curiosity.

Azrael then lowered his head and held his right hand over the right side of his face.

"I'd rather not talk about it". he said with sadness in his voice.

"Damn man I feel sorry for you man, no friends and horrible teachers your lucky you had your mother to help you mate." Bruce said.

"Don't forget Jason Ragnarok from the card store down the road." He reminded Bruce.

"Does he work at the store?" Bruce asked.

"He owns the store and runs it all by himself." Azrael said.

"That is impressive, maybe I'll stop by later to pick up something." Bruce said.

"You should, he'll treat you well. Azrael said.

"So mate how long have you been living in Descendant City Bruce? he said.

"I actually just moved here about a week ago with my mum while my father is in Japan for work for the next 3 years." Bruce said.

Azrael and Bruce spent the next hour getting to know each other better discussing about their decks and recent events.

"Well thank you for returning my card my friend I'll see you at the entrance exam in a few days bye Azrael." Bruce said as he walked away.

"See you there man. _I feel like I have forgotten something."_ Then Azrael's stomach started to rumble.

"Oh yeah, I came here to eat I can't believe I forgot that." he said.

Azrael then spent the next 20 minutes eating and after that he decided to visit his mother at the child care centre to see the children. He then spent the next half an hour walking to the other side of the city and then arrived at the day care centre where Sally worked at. He opened the door and walked in and saw Sally sitting with 5 children while she watched them draw.

"Hey Mum." Azrael called out.

"Oh hi son. Hey kids look whose here we have a guest." Sally told the kids to get them excited.

"Hi Azrael." said the kids.

"So Mum how have you been today?"

"I've been just fine today Azrael all the kids have been very well behaved, right kids?" Sally said.

"Yeah" said the kids.

"Did you give the kids the cards I gave you?" Azrael asked.

"Oh my I seem to have forgotten." Sally said disappointed in herself.

Sally then reaches into her purse and takes out the cards that Azrael didn't want and takes them to the kids who continued with their drawing.

"Kids come here I forgot to give you a present." Sally said.

The kids stopped their activity and rushed over to Sally eager to see what they will be given. Sally then gave everyone cards and told them that it was a present from Azrael. After she told them that the kids then jumped on Azrael to hug him to thank him but they also knocked him over but, he said he was okay then started laughing as he hugged them back. Azrael then spent the next 2 hours helping his mother with the kids and teaching them how to duel with the new cards. Then the kids' parents came to pick them up and they went home. Then Azrael and Sally drove home to have dinner and talk about their day.

When they got home Sally decided to cook some pasta with the sauce that Azrael created. They sat down at the table and talked about their day.

"Well Azrael this Bruce boy sounds like a very nice guy and I'm very proud of what you did for him. I'm glad you finally made a friend in all these years." Sally said.

"Thank you. He said he will be at the entrance exams so I hope I'll see him there." Azrael said.

"Well all that is left is for you to get a lovely girlfriend and I'll be happy for life." She said trying to tease him.

"Good luck with that. We both know why I won't get a girlfriend." He said with disappointment in his voice.

"Azrael you know what your father did wasn't your fault you need to stop blaming yourself" She said trying to help Azrael.

"I can't just forget the role I played in his madness, it will haunt me forever." He said with regret in his voice as he held his right hand over the right side of his face.

"Once you find love, you'll realise how wrong you are my son. Once you find love you will be truly happy." She said.

Time Skip

17th January 10:30 am

The day has come the entrance exams are today and I am ready to pass. The exams began 10 minutes ago so I won't be able to see the first few duels. Which is disappointing cause I like to study my potential future opponents even though I never change my duel style I just like to know which card in my deck is the key to my opponents defeat. I walked towards the Kaiba Dome and saw 2 staff members at the entrance so I walked up to them.

"Hold up kid, name please." The 1st staff member said.

"Azrael Vortex" He said.

Then both staff members looked at each other with wide eyes in realization.

"Okay I see your name here sir go on in and good luck." The second staff member said.

"Thank you both have a nice day." he said as he walked in the door. Then as he walked out of the sight of the two staff members the first one put his fingers on the earpiece in his right ear and said.

"Boss the one you were waiting for has arrived get ready." he said.

"Thank you for the heads up I'm almost ready continue with your work." the boss said.

"Yes sir" he said.

Azrael walked to the stands where he saw many other people watching each other duel to get into the academy. He decided to look around for Bruce to see if they could sit together and watch the duels but he couldn't find him in the stands. He then looked into the centre of the arena and saw Bruce in the middle of his duelling exam. The proctor had 1000 life points and 1 **Vorse Raider**. While Bruce only had 1 face down card with 2000 Life Points.

"**Vorse Raider 4 (1900,**1200**)** attack him directly with Dark Axe Slash." Said the proctor.

"I activate my Trap Card **Negate Attack**." Bruce said with a grin on his face.

"Well done. I end my turn." The proctor said.

Proctor: 1000

Bruce: 2000

"I draw and summon **Simorgh, Bird of Beginning 1** (**0**,1600) in attack mode." Bruce said.

"No attack points? Not exactly something that I should worry about if that's all you can do." The proctor said unimpressed.

"Something tells me he isn't done yet." Azrael said to himself.

"I never said I was done. I activate my field Spell **Elborz, The Sacred Lands of Simorgh**." Bruce said.

The field then began to change and then Bruce and the Proctor found themselves on a mountain with dozens of birds in the sky.

"It increases the ATK and DEF of all my WIND Winged Beast monsters by 300." Bruce said.

**Simorgh Bird of Beginning 1** **(0**,1600**)** \- **1 (300**,1900**)**

"That still isn't enought to pass this test." The proctor said.

"I'm still not finished. I place one card face-down and activate my Field Spell's effect. By revealing a high level WIND Winged Beast monster all the Winged Beast monster I normal summon require one less sacrifice. So I reveal Simorgh, Bird of Divinty from my hand now." Bruce explained.

"It's too bad you already wasted your normal summon with your Bird of Beginning. if you had used that effect earlier you could have summoned a level 5 or 6 monster without tributing." The proctor explained.

"I still have one move left. Thanks to the ability of my Simorgh, Bird of Beginning I can normal summon again this turn as long as the monster I summon is a Simorgh monster. So I sacrifice my **Simorgh, Bird of Beginning** to tribute summon **Simorgh, Bird of Divinity 7 (2700,1000)**. With that I end my turn. Bruce concluded.

"Why would you end your turn without attacking my **Vorse Raider 4 (1900,**1200**)**? You would have left me defenceless." The proctor asked.

"Because I don't need to. You see at the end of each turn where **Simorgh Bird of Divinity** is on the field each of us lose 1000 life points thanks to its special ability." Said Bruce.

Proctor: 0

Bruce: 2000

"Why didn't your life points drop?" said the proctor.

"Because the damage my **Simorgh Bird of Divinity** deals decreases by 500 for every spell/trap card I have on my field." said Bruce.

"Well done Mr Huntsman you have passed the test. Welcome to the academy." said the Proctor.

"Thank you sir, have a nice day." Said Bruce as he walked away.

"Well done Bruce glad to see you passed." Said Azrael as Bruce looked up to see him.

"Thanks Azrael, wait right there." He said as he walked up the stands to meet up with Azrael.

"Nice to see you mate." Azrael said.

"You to buddy." Bruce said.

"How did you do on the written exams? I got 92% on mine." Azrael said proud of himself.

"I got 76% on mine which is enough to get into the class I was going for the middle green class." Bruce said.

"So what colours are the best I didn't research it because I like to go in blind." Azrael said.

"Alright so before I tell you, you should know that the classes haven't been named yet. You know how the duel academy in Japan named their classes after the 3 Egyptian god cards are school doesn't want to do the same with their classes. I heard one of the staff say that the chancellor wants to find new legendary monsters to name their classes after." Bruce explained.

"Okay I understand." Azrael said.

"Good okay so the highest class is blue, green is the middle class and red is at the bottom." Bruce explained.

"What about the dorm rooms? How are they structured?" asked Azrael.

"I don't know about that." said Bruce

"Azrael Vortex will you please report to arena 3 please." said a voice over the intercom.

As soon as his name was called out a lot of students were whispering to each other and saying things like 'why does that name sound familiar' and 'wait I know that name'. Then Azrael closed his eyes and sighed as he knew that what was about to happen was going to happen, he was just waiting for someone to realise and call him out as he walked to the arena. When Azrael reached arena 3 he realised that he wasn't going to be facing a proctor, he was going to be duelling someone else. His opponent was a woman she was a lot taller than him and she had black hair.

"So you're the one my boss was waiting for? I don't know why, you don't look like much to me." she said all cocky like.

"This will be easier than I thought if you can get cocky even before the duel starts because I've learned that the most arrogant duellists are usually the worst duellists." he said.

"How dare you speak to me like that do you know who I am?" she said angry.

"Nope. I have no idea who you are and honestly I couldn't give a damn." Azrael said.

"Well I am Jasmine Steelion. I'm in charge of the entire green class at the academy and you should know that I know who you are Vortex or should I say I know who your father is." she said with an evil smile on her face.

When she mentioned Azrael's father everyone around them realised where they knew Azrael's name. They remembered who his father was and what he did and that didn't mean good things for Azrael. Half of them started screaming at him saying things like 'Get out of here freak' and 'leave you don't belong here, you belong in a lab getting torn apart.' While the other half was trying to shut them up saying things like 'leave him alone' and 'he isn't his father' and Bruce was the one who started Azrael's defence and Azrael was truly grateful.

"You see I'm not my father so don't act like I did what my father did" Azrael said.

"You think I care. I don't care that you didn't do all that stuff, you are still the son of a maniac and in my eyes that makes you dangerous and I won't let you endanger the other students. So lets duel, I can't wait to send you home and away from the school." She said.

"Before we start can you explain why I'm not facing another proctor like the rest?" Azrael asked.

"Why don't I explain Azrael." Said someone Azrael recognised.

Then both Azrael and Jasmine looked up to the top of the stands and saw Pegasus looking down at them.

"The creator of Duel Monsters himself." Bruce said.

"You see I wanted to test the new cards before I gave them to you, but I had no time so I decided to call the chancellor and asked if I could use your entrance exam as a field test. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I just wanted to test you as well Azrael. Also I wanted to test them against a very strong monster so I called an old friend to borrow a card, it took some convincing but he agreed to it." Pegasus explained.

"I assume that you have that card Jasmine?" Azrael asked.

"You bet I do punk and I'm going to love using it to defeat you." Jasmine said.

"Then let's go." He said.

Azrael then got out his duel disk out, it was his own personal duel disk and it had the same shape as an academy disk but instead of white metal it was Ocean Blue and instead of being smooth it was serpent scales. Jasmine then brought out her duel disks and it was a standard academy disk but it was mostly black instead of white.

"DUEL" they both said.

Azrael: 4000 LP

Jasmine: 4000 LP

"Laddies first, I draw and I use **Polymerization** to Fusion Summon **King Dragun 7 (2400,**1100**) **in attack mode. And as long as he is on the field all my dragon type monsters are safe from card effects and during each of my turns while he is on the field, I get to summon another dragon type monster from my hand. So I Special Summon **Tiger Dragon 6 (2400,**1800**) **in attack mode. Now I activate **Pot of Greed** now I get to draw 2 cards. Next I activate **De-Fusion **and split my **King Dragun 7 (2400,**1100**)** back into **Lord of Dragons 4 (1200,**1100**) **in attack mode and **Divine Dragon Ragnarok 4 (1500,**1000**) **also in attack mode. Finally I activate the spell card **The Flute of Summoning Dragon **this lets me Special Summon up to 2 Dragon types from my hand as long as **Lord of Dragons 4 (1200,**1100**)** is on the field, so I Special Summon the card that Pegasus gave to me, **Blue Eyes White Dragon 8 (3000,**2500**) **in attack mode." Jasmine said with a smile on her face.

"You can't be serious right now." Bruce said surprised.

"Are you kidding me 4 monsters and one of them is **Blue Eyes White Dragon 8 (3000,**2500**)**. This is going to be a challenge." Azrael said shocked.

"I end my turn" Jasmine said. Then Pegasus began to smile.

"_She played Kaiba's card now it's time to see if Azrael has the skills to bring out his dragon and use it to win this duel." _Pegasus thought.

"_How the heck is Azrael supposed to defeat all of that?"_ Bruce thought.

"My turn I draw. I summon **The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep 4 (1700,1400)** in attack mode. Next I activate the special ability of my **Warrior of Atlantis 4 (1900,1200)** from my hand, by discarding him to the Graveyard, I can add 1 **A Legendary Ocean** Field Spell to my hand from my deck which I'll now play." Azrael said.

Then the arena was filled with water and stone henges rose out of the ground around them.

"That's one powerful field spell it will give him quite a hand in this duel." Bruce said impressed.

"And now all my Water monsters gain 200 ATK/DEF points and all of them lose 1 level including the Water monsters in my hand." Azrael explained.

**The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep 4 (1700,1400) – 3 (1900,1600)**

"Next I play the spell card **'Double Summon'** which allows me to Normal Summon again this turn so I summon **Mecha Sea Dragon Plesion 5 (2300,1800)** in attack mode. I'm allowed to summon his without a sacrifice if there is a face-up Seas Serpent-Type monster on my field and don't forget the effect of my field spell." Azrael said.

**Mecha Sea Dragon Plesion 5 (2300,1800) – 4 (2500,2000)**

"Then I activate my **Pot of Greed **and draw 2 cards from my deck. Finally I activate the Continuous Spell card **Aquarium Stage** from my hand and as long as this spell is active all my Water monsters can't be destroyed in battle by non-water monsters. Now my **Dwelling Dragon 3 (1900,1600)** attacks your **Lord of Dragons 4 (1200,1100)** with Deep Destruction." Azrael said.

Then **The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep 3 (1900,1600)** flew towards **Lord of Dragons 4 (1200,1100)** and slammed his body into it and **Lord of Dragons** shattered into pieces and Jasmine's life points dropped.

**Azrael: 4000 LP**

**Jasmine: 4000 - 3300 LP**

"And now my **Mecha Sea Dragon Plesion 4 (2500,2000)** attacks your **Ancient Dragon 4 (1400,1300)** with Mecha Flood." Azrael said.

Then a grey wave appeared behind **Mecha Sea Dragon Plesion 4 (2500,2000)** and then it crashed into **Ancient Dragon 4 (1400,1300)** and destroyed it causing Jasmine's life points to drop even more.

**Azrael: 4000 LP**

**Jasmine: 3300 - 2200 LP**

"I place 1 card face down and end my turn." Azrael said.

Azrael's GY: Double Summon, Pot of Greed

Azrael's banished cards: 0

Azrael's hand: 1

Azrael's face downs: 1

Jasmine's GY: Polymerizarion, Pot of Greed, De-Fusion, The flute of Summoning Dragon

Jasmine's banished cards: None

Jasmine's hand: 0

Jasmine's face downs: 0

"My turn I draw." Jasmine said.

"Yeah and now my **Dwelling Dragon's** effect activates when either of our Standby Phases come around my dragon gains an Ocean Counter."

Then a little ocean symbol appeared above the **Dwelling Dragon**.

Then Jasmine growled at the card she drew as it proved to be useless right now.

"Now **Tiger Dragon 6 (2400,**1600**)** attack his **Dwelling Dragon 3 (1900,**1600**)** with Tiger Terror."

Then **Tiger Dragon 6 (2400,**1600**)** jumped towards **The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep 3 (1900,**1600**)** and sliced both claws at it but it wasn't destroyed thanks to **Aquarium Stage**, but Azrael's life points still took a hit.

**Azrael: 4000 - 3500 LP**

**Jasmine: 2200 LP**

"Finally my **Blue Eyes White Dragon 8 (3000,**2500**)** attacks your **Dwelling Dragon 3 (1900,**1600**)** with White Lightning." Jasmine said.

Then **Blue Eyes White Dragon 8 (3000,**2500**)** fired a white beam at **The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep 3 (1900,**1600**)** and once again wasn't destroyed thanks to the effect of **Aquarium Stage**.

**Azrael: 3500 - 2400 LP**

**Jasmine: 2200 LP**

"Impressive in one turn Jasmine has almost managed to even out this duel, but its even more impressive that Azrael managed to keep both his monsters on the field." Bruce said.

"I end my turn but don't even bother drawing you know you can't beat my **Blue Eyes White Dragon** so just give up right now freak." Jasmine said.

"You know you should really be in charge of the blue girls because your just as arrogant as any "elite" duellist." Azrael said with a grin on his face. Then Azrael drew his next card and smiles at what he saw.

"Hey Pegasus good news you're getting your field test." Azrael said with a smile.

"Very good Azrael now let's see what you can do." Pegasus said.

"Here we go. I summon the world's first Tuner monster **Guardragon Justicia 2 (0,2100)** in defence mode." Azrael yelled.

"And don't forget that my field spell is still active." Azrael said.

**Guardragon Justicia 2 (0,2100) – 1 (200,2300)**

Then everyone in the arena gasped and started chatting about the new monster while some complained saying things like 'why don't we get one' and 'that thing is beautiful' but Azrael just ignored the haters.

"Grrr... So you have a new monster but it doesn't impress me. Even with your field bonus your little tuner can't protect you from **Tiger Dragon (2400,1600)** or **Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000,2500)**." Jasmine said angry.

"Good thing it won't be out for long, nor will any of my monsters. I tune my level 1 **Guardragon Justicia** with my level 3 **Dwelling Dragon **and level 4 **Mecha Sea Dragon Plesion** to SYNCHRO SUMMON **HOPE DIAMOND DRAGON 8 (2500-2000)** in attack mode. IT'S TIME TO SINK OR SWIM. Plus, the effect of my field spell boosts his ATK/DEF by 200." Azrael said proudly.

**Hope Diamond Dragon 8 (2500-2000) – 7 (2700,2200)**

Then the crowd lost their minds at the sight of **Hope Diamond Dragon 7 (2700,2200)** and some began to cheer for Azrael while some remained silent as they didn't want to cheer for what they consider a freak.

"This duel is mine if that is the best you can do. Your pathetic dragon is no match for my **Blue Eyes White Dragon 8 (3000,2500)** even with your little field boost." Jasmine said unimpressed.

"Good thing **Blue Eyes White Dragon 8 (3000,2500)** isn't the target, your **Divine Dragon Ragnarok** **4 (1500,1000)** is, attack with Wave of Hope." Azrael said.

Then **Hope Diamond Dragon 7 (2700,2200) **flew up and brought its wings close to its body before opening them up really quick and then three spiraling streams of water erupted from the wings at **Divine Dragon Ragnarok 4 (1500,1000) **which obliterated it.

**Azrael: 2400 LP**

**Jasmine: 2200 - 1000 LP**

"With that I end my turn." Azrael said with a grin on his face.

"About time you finished you were starting to put me to sleep. I draw and I play the spell card **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy your **Aquarium Stage**." Jasmine said.

Then a strong whirlwind formed and started heading towards **Aquarium Stage**. Once the whirlwind hit it was immediately destroyed.

"Now all your monsters can't be saved by your pathetic continuous spell card." Jasmine said. Then Azrael growled as he knew what she would do next.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." You're finished you freak. **Blue Eyes White Dragon' 8 (3000,2500)** finish off that pathetic **Hope Diamond Dragon 7 (2700,2200)** with White Lightning." Jasmine said with an evil grin.

"Oh no if Azrael's dragon falls he won't have anything left to stop the rest of her monster from destroying the rest of his life points." Bruce said worried.

Then **Blue Eyes White Dragon 8 (3000,2500) **fired its white beam at **Hope Diamond Dragon 7 (2700,2200)** and when it hit, **Hope Diamond Dragon** exploded.

Then Azrael smiled as the smoke cleared. Jasmine then gasped as she saw 2 Blue eyes glowing at her through the smoke. Then the smoke fully cleared to show that Hope Diamond Dragon survived the attack and didn't seem to be harmed at all.

"What the heck just happened? How did your dragon survive my attack?" Jasmine asked confused.

"How is it still on the field?" Bruce asked also confused.

"Simple, my dragon's ATK points were higher than yours." Azrael said with a grin.

**Hope Diamond Dragon 7 (2700,2200) – (4200,2200)**

"But your dragon's ATK points should only be 2700. How did its power increase?" Jasmine asked.

"It's quite simple. I activated my newest Trap Card **Synchro Strike** which can only be used when a Synchro monster attacks or is attacked. It increases the attack points of my Synchro monster by 500 for every monster used to Synchro Summon it. Since I used 3 monsters to Synchro Summon my dragon it gains 1500 ATK points for a total of 4200 ATK points." Azrael explained.

*CRACK*

Jasmine looked at **Blue Eyes White Dragon** and saw it began to break apart and crumble away as she realised that she has lost the duel completely and it was because of her own attack. She had no one to blame but herself. She then dropped to her knees in shame.

**Azrael: 2400 LP**

**Jasmine: 1000 - 0 LP**

Winner: Azrael

"All right he won." Bruce said cheerfully.

"Looks like I win. Listen despite who I'm related to I'm not my father so you shouldn't judge me because of my father's actions, but I understand you wanted to protect the other students. You're a great duellist and despite all the insults you've earned my respect. I hope we can be friends at the academy." Azrael said kindly.

"I need time to think this through Vortex. I'll see you at the academy." Jasmine said as she walked away.

"See you there." Azrael said also walking away back towards Bruce.

"Dude that was incredible. I can't believe that you beat **Blue Eyes White Dragon** that's one of the strongest cards in all of Duel Monsters." Bruce said very impressed.

"Thanks man. Honestly even I can't believe I was able to beat that thing." Azrael said out of breath.

"Well while you rest you mind if I see those new cards of yours?" Bruce asked.

"As long as you don't pull an underwood on them then sure." Azrael said slightly laughing as he handed the 4 cards to Bruce.

"Thanks man. Wow these cards are awesome man but you never used these ones." Bruce said as he showed Azrael the other three cards.

"Next time I'll play that card alright man?" Azrael said.

"Sure thing buddy." Bruce said as he handed Azrael his cards back.

"All those who have passed the exam step outside to receive your blazers if not better luck next time." said a voice over the intercom.

Then they both walked outside the arena to receive their blazers for the academy (same designs as GX jackets just different colours), Bruce's jacket was parakeet green while Azrael's was ocean blue.

"Well done my son I just knew you would pass the test." said a female voice.

Azrael and Bruce then looked to their side and saw Sally walking up to them.

"Whose that Azrael? Bruce asked.

"That would be my mother Bruce." Azrael said.

"Oh, nice to meet you Ms. Vortex my name is Bruce Huntsman." Bruce said.

"It's nice to meet you to Bruce. My son has told me all about you and I'm glad you are my son's friend. So Azrael how did the new cards help you?" Sally asked.

"It was thanks to these cards I was able to win Mum." Azrael said.

"It's too bad I couldn't be here to watch your match honey." Sally said.

"Well how about the next best thing then?" Pegasus said walking up to them.

"Hello again Pegasus. What do you mean by the next best thing?" Sally asked.

"I recorded the whole duel on video for research purposes and I made a copy in case Azrael wanted something to remember his first victory with his synchro monster." Pegasus said as he handed the disc case to Sally.

"Thank you very much Pegasus. I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for us." Sally said grateful.

"What does she mean by that Azrael?" Bruce asked.

"I'll explain in a minute buddy." Azrael replied.

"Well I'll be on my way. Now that I have had my field test, I need to get back to my company to create more cards for the world to enjoy goodbye." Pegasus said walking away.

"Bye." Azrael, Sally and Bruce said.

"So Ms Vortex what has Pegasus done for you guys the curiosity is killing me." Bruce said.

"I think Azrael should be the one to tell you that." Sally said looking at Azrael.

"I won a contest and now because of that Pegasus is going to make hundreds of tuner and synchro monsters and sell them worldwide not only that he also said since it was my idea he would split the profits with us." Azrael explained.

"Dude you're probably the luckiest guy in the whole city." Bruce said amazed.

"Normally I'd disagree but now I really just can't." Azrael said slightly chuckling.

"Okay Azrael its time to go home. Now that you've passed the exams you need to pack your things. You need to get ready for ABYSS ACADMEY." Jasmine said.

Next time Chapter 2: A Ride to a New Friendship

Watch GX episode 38 Get Yar Game On to get ready for chapter 2.

Thank you all for reading the first chapter. Let me know what you think I will try to update as much and as soon as possible so until next time enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2: A Ride to a New Friendship

Chapter 2: A Ride to a New Friendship

Watch GX episode 35 Get Yar Game On to get ready for this chapter.

Also thank you Legionstone for giving me the idea to write in 3rd person all the time. It will really help out for the future so once again thank you Legionstone.

Also, I have decided to only show monster stats when they are summoned, when they are about to battle and when they change modes and the stats will be highlighted differently depending on which mode they are in.

Also I will use fan-made cards as long as they aren't OP.

Finally, at the end of each player's turn I will display how many cards are in each Graveyard along with cards that are banished from the duel, plus the number of cards in each hand along with how many face downs each player has.

15th January 12:00 am

Azrael looked around and saw nothing but purple darkness growing worried for his safety he started to run to try to find anything. After about 1 minute of running he stopped as he felt the ground start to rumble, he then turned around as he saw a silhouette of a massive creature appear that was 10 times the size of his body. The creature looked like a wingless dragon that was covered in scales and had a trident tail. The creature then looked down at Azrael and roared at him and Azrael fell back in fear after that he heard an evil laugh come from behind him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Said another silhouette.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Azrael said.

The silhouette just stood there and continued to laugh as he looked at Azrael as he raised him right hand as if trying to grab Azrael's body. Azrael then raised his eyebrow as he was confused as to what the silhouette was doing, that's when the silhouette began to grow immensely. The man's laugh began to get louder and develop an echo as his body began to grow. The silhouette then began to reach down to grab Azrael while still laughing.

When his hand was about to grab Azrael the silhouette was shot in the face by a blue beam which caused it to stagger back. Azrael then looked behind him to see that the dragon silhouette's mouth had steam floating out of it. That's when Azrael realised that the dragon was trying to protect him as the dragon jumped towards the human silhouette to fight it. Just before the dragon reached the giant man the whole area began to glow white.

Then Azrael then opened his eyes as he realised that he was in his bed shirtless and sweating from the confusing nightmare. He then looked at the alarm clock to see that it was 8:00 in the morning which means that he had 2 hours until his ride to Abyss Academy leaves, so he got out of bed to shower and get ready for his year long trip to his new school. After he stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed in his new uniform he noticed something on his bed, it was a card that he didn't notice till now. He picked up the card and noticed it was a blurry card, one that he had never seen before, but felt like he recognised it from somewhere.

"How did you like the new card Azrael?" Sally asked from the door frame.

"Uhm thanks Mum how did you get it?" Azrael asked trying not to sound confused.

"After you went to sleep last night I went to Jason's store and asked him for a powerful card that would be a very strong addition to your deck and he handed me this card and I knew right away that it was perfect." Sally said with joy in her voice.

"Thank you Mum. I don't know what to say." Azrael said.

"Don't talk just come here and give me a hug." Sally said with tears in her eyes. Azrael then ran into Sally's arms and hugged her for about 5 minutes straight.

"Now Azrael we need to talk about the most important thing." Sally said wiping her tears away before they fall.

"What's that Mum?" Azrael asked.

"The fact that you look amazing in that uniform." Sally said.

"OH GOD PLEASE NO. I hate it when you talk about clothes with me." Azrael said annoyed.

"Don't worry son I was just teasing you. Just go and eat your breakfast and make sure all your things are ready to go." Sally said chuckling.

Azrael then went down to eat his breakfast and then finish the last of his packing. Then he went back to his room so he could remember all the good times he and his mother had together.

"I sure am going to miss this room. I have so many good memories here, getting used to the school will not be very easy." Azrael said sadly.

"You will be fine my son. I know you will do great at Abyss Academy, but if you feel home sick just look at the card I gave you and think of me and Jason." Sally said trying to comfort him.

"But how? The card is blurry I can't quite see it right." Azrael said giving up, no longer pretending to not be confused.

"It means you are special my son." Sally said.

"Yeah well the last time someone said I was special it didn't go well." Azrael said with his right hand over the right side of his face.

"Son I know that I've said this many times, but you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened that was your father's fault." Sally said worried for her son.

"You make it sound so easy. But I can't stop feeling guilty when I played such a big part in it." Azrael said ashamed of himself.

"This is different. You know all the rumours about Yugi Moto and Jaden Yuki how they are special and they can speak to their cards, they have had similar experiences with their cards." Sally said trying to comfort her son.

"Duel Spirits. So your saying I'm like them?" Azrael asked.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. I met them both once, they told me that if a monster card is blurry that means the spirit of that monster hasn't chosen whether or not you are worthy of being its owner. They also told me that when the card deems you worthy it will come to your aid whenever you need it most, that is when you will fully be able to see the card clearly and that monster will become your guardian along with your synchro monster. You are a special duellist my son, don't be afraid to accept it." Sally said.

"I'll certainly try mum, but it won't be easy." Azrael said afraid. "_A monster that will become my guardian? I hope I can prove myself worthy." _Azrael thought.

"You will push through Azrael. Your friend Bruce will help you as well as any other friends you might make along the way and your future girlfriend will help most of all." Sally said happily.

"Only time will tell." Azrael said.

"Speaking of time, do you have your stuff ready?" Sally asked.

"Yeah finished last night." Azrael said as he pulled out his suitcase from his closet.

"Then let's go. You need to get to the docks the boat leaves in half an hour." Sally said.

Then Sally and Azrael locked the front door and walked down to the parking lot and drove for 20 minutes to get to the docks. After they arrived at the docks they looked around for Bruce so they could hang out on the boat, but instead they found Jason Ragnarok looking around. Then Jason saw them and walked up to them.

"Hey Jason, what are you doing here?" Azrael asked confused.

"To see my favourite customer off. Did you really think I wouldn't be here to say goodbye?" Jason asked.

"No, of course not." Azrael said.

"I'm liking the new uniform my boy. Blue always was your colour." Jason said impressed.

"Thanks Jason." Azrael said.

"HEY AZRAEL" Bruce said running over to him in his new green uniform.

"Hey Bruce glad you made it" Azrael said as he and Bruce did a Predator Handshake.

"Bruce wait for me please." A woman said running up to them.

"Oh sorry mum." Bruce said.

"This must be your mother." Azrael said.

"Yes Azrael. Let me introduce you to my mother Emma Huntsman." Bruce said.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Emma said.

"Same with you miss. My name is Azrael Vortex this is my mother Sally Vortex and Jason Ragnarok the local card store owner." Azrael said introducing everyone.

"So you're the famous Azrael I have been hearing so many mixed things about." Emma said interestingly.

"Please don't tell me." Azrael said embarrassed.

"Will all students please board the ship. We will be leaving in 10 minutes." An employee said over the intercom.

"Goodbye Jason. I'll be sure to call every once in a while and I will find a way to save your store." Azrael said.

"I'm looking forward to that day." Jason said grateful. Azrael then shook Jason's hand and then turned to Sally.

"Well mum, this is it I'm off to fulfil my dream. Goodbye mum." Azrael said sadly as he hugged his mother with all his might.

"I'll miss you my son. Have fun at your new school and let me know what happens when you get there. Now go fulfil your dream, goodbye." Sally said crying.

Azrael and Bruce then boarded up the boat and walked up to the top of the boat to wave their parents goodbye. As the boat began to move parents began to scream goodbye to their kids and more than half of the parents were crying. Once the parents were out of site all the students headed to their rooms they would use tonight. When Azrael and Bruce reached their rooms on the bottom deck they left their bags in their rooms and changed out of their uniforms since they only needed to wear them to prove they are new students and didn't need to wear them anymore.

"Hey Bruce I'm going to look around the ship, you want to join me?" Azrael asked.

"No thanks man, I slept past my alarm clock and I didn't have time to shower. So I'm going to clean myself up right now. I'll catch up to you later." Bruce said embarrassed.

"Okay see you later" Azrael said.

Azrael then looked at a map of the ship and saw that the entire 3rd floor was an indoor heated pool that had some water rides so he decided to go for a swim, so he went back to his room to grab his swimwear, some spare clothes, his deck and duel disk plus his wallet. When he reached the pool he learned he was all alone as well, so he went into the nearby change room, when he walked out he wore a purple rashie (rashie = swim shirt) and blue swim shorts that had a black stripe on each side. After he put all of his stuff down on a nearby table he decided to jump in the pool and have a little bit of fun by himself since the rides were closed. After about 10 minutes of swimming and relaxing in the pool he heard a whimper come from nearby so he got out of the pool quietly to see where the whimper came from. He then looked at the pool's entrance to see 2 people his age, one was a male and the other was female, the guy had cornered the girl against the wall and the girl was looking terrified. Azrael walked up to them to listen to them to see how he could help the girl.

"What did I say would happen if you resisted me again?" The guy said angrily. The girl didn't say anything, she just slid her back down the wall in fear as the guy slowly walked towards her.

"Maybe you need a reminder." The guy said with a sadistic grin on his face.

The guy then fully walked up to the scared girl and raised his right hand to hit her, that's when Azrael had heard enough, so he decided to help. Azrael snuck up on the guy and tapped on his shoulder, the guy then turned around with a confused look on his face right before feeling a swift punch hit him in the face which caused him to stumble away from the girl, he then turned around looking quite angry.

"Who the heck are you?" He asked before remembering Azrael.

"Oh I remember you. You were the one with those new monsters at the entrance exams. What are you doing interfering in my business?" The guy said angrily.

"Leave…..her…..alone." Azrael said angry while gritting his teeth.

"So Alice, you decided to hire a bodyguard. Well I've had enough of you resisting me, our deal is off and your father will pay for it. As for you Azrael the next time we meet you will be sorry you interfered." The guy said angrily as he walked away.

Azrael then calmed down and then heard crying as he looked to his left to see the girl he saved now known to be Alice with both of her hands on her face crying with tears flowing through her fingers. Azrael decided to comfort her so he walked up to her to see what he could do.

"Hey there is no need to cry anymore that guy is gone he won't bother you anymore." Azrael said

"That's not why I'm crying. Thank you for helping me, but my tears are for my father." Alice said as she returned to crying.

Azrael then looked back to the pool and saw that the restaurant next to the pool had just opened up so he knew what to do.

"You look like you need someone to talk to. Come on let me buy you some lunch." Azrael said with a comforting voice.

Azrael then helped Alice to her feet and walked with her to the restaurant, she sat in her chair as Azrael went to grab 2 menus. While they were looking at their menus Azrael was able to get a good look at Alice and he found her quite beautiful. She had long flowing brown hair that reached down to her back, she was wearing a red t-shirt and had black tight jeans, but what Azrael truly admired were her beautiful red eyes. As Azrael was looking at her Alice noticed him starring and looked at him which made him look down in embarrassment. Alice ordered a steak with some vegetables while Azrael ordered a cheese burger with some fries and soft drink. As they were waiting the silence was starting to get awkward so Azrael decided to end the silence.

"Okay I think we need a proper introduction my name is Azrael Vortex and I duel with water monsters." Azrael said extending his hand for a handshake.

"My name is Alice Deluxe and I duel with fire monsters. It's a pleasure to meet you Azrael." Alice said as she shook Azrael's hand.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, can you please tell me who that guy was and why did he try to hurt you?" Azrael said concerned for his new friend.

"His name was Mason Nevermore and our deal was that I would agree to become his girlfriend." Alice said sadly.

"Why would you agree to a deal like that?" Azrael said very confused.

"I agreed to it because he promised to keep my father alive." Alice said tearing up.

"What's wrong with him?" Azrael said scared by what the answer could be.

"He is in the hospital, he was hit by a car 6 months ago and the doctors have been keeping him in a coma ever since he got there. They found out that he has multiple fractured ribs and if he wakes up and moves, he will puncture his lungs and choke to death." Alice said with tears flowing down her face. (I don't understand medical conditions, so correct me if I'm wrong in the reviews please)

"Is that why you applied to come to the academy? So you could fill in your end of your bargain?" Azrael asked feeling sad for his new friend.

"Yes. I came here so my dad could live, but now that our deal is off I won't be able to pay the hospital to keep my father asleep or pay for his surgery." Alice said crying.

"What about your mother?" Azrael asked.

"She died of birth when she had me." Alice said

"What is your dad's name?" Azrael asked.

"Justin Deluxe." Alice said confused.

"Is he in Descendent Hospital?" Azrael asked.

"Yes he is. Why?" Alice asked even more confused.

"I'll show you." Azrael said. He then got his phone from his bag and dialled his mother's number and laid the phone down on the table, then when his mother picked up a small hologram of his mother appeared.

"Hey mum." Azrael said happily.

"Hey there Azrael. Did you make it to the academy already?" Sally asked.

"No not yet, please listen." Azrael said seriously.

"Okay." Sally said confused.

"Alright the girl next to me is Alice Deluxe my new friend. Her father is in the hospital and because of me, she lost the only way she had of paying the hospital bills." Azrael said disappointed in himself.

"Azrael please don't blame yourself, you were just trying to help me." Alice said very forgiving.

"Anyway, his name is Justin Deluxe and he has been in Descendent Hospital for the past 6 months in a coma and if he wakes up he will die. Do you think you could go there and pay for his surgery?" Azrael asked.

"I'll get their as soon as I can my son, if I'm ever given the chance to help someone I'll do it. Thank you for letting me know about this. Let me know when you get to the academy. Bye." Sally said smiling.

Then the hologram shut down as the call ended. Alice then looked at Azrael with a very surprised face she then started crying again which confused Azrael even more.

"Hey why are you still sad? Your father will be okay." Azrael said trying to comfort her.

"I'm not sad, I'm very happy. My father is going to live thanks to you. How can I ever repay you?" Alice asked happily.

"I'm sure that we can think of something. Do you want to have a duel?" Azrael asked.

"Can we do that later? I don't have my deck with me right now." Alice asked while wiping her tears away.

"Sure, hey what colour class are you Alice?" Azrael asked curious.

"I'm in the red class I'm actually not a great duellist, I only got a 59% in the written exam. I didn't have a lot of time to practice because of my deal with Mason. What about you Azrael? What colour class are you?" Alice said.

"I'm in the blue class I got a 92% on my written exam." Azrael said proudly.

"That is very impressive Azrael. Do you think you can tutor me if I ever need you?" Alice asked.

"Of course, now why don't we eat now and have some fun around the ship." Azrael asked.

"Like a date?" Alice asked blushing.

"No. If you knew about my past you wouldn't want to date me." Azrael said sadly with his right hand on the right side of his face.

"If your talking about your father you don't have to worry, I already know about it." Alice said trying to reassure him.

"But you don't know the whole story." Azrael said.

"I don't care what happened, you saved me and my father's life do you really think I'm just going to treat you like a monster." Alice said concerned.

"I guess not, but this still isn't a date. I won't be able to date until I can get over my past and that won't be easy." Azrael said.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Alice said.

"No offence but I just met you, I don't feel comfortable talking about something that personal." Azrael said trying not to offend Alice.

"I understand. Do you still want to hang out as friends?" Alice said with a smile on the field.

"Sure. It looks like that the restaurant isn't the only thing that opened, it looks like the rides have opened up would you like to go on those rides?" Azrael asked excited.

"Of course, just let me go and get my swimming costume from my room and then we can go. After we finish eating of course." Alice said excited.

Azrael and Alice then spent the next 10 minutes finishing their food. Alice then walked back to her room to grab her things. She then walked into one of the change rooms and came out wearing a red one-piece swimsuit which caused Azrael to blush massively.

MONTAGE BEGIN

Azrael and Alice went on every ride in the pool, since it was still early in the afternoon so not many other people had come to the pool. After they had enough, they decided to look around the ship for more things to do, they looked at another map of the ship on the wall and saw that on the 2nd floor that there was an arcade so they decided to go there. Once they got to the arcade Azrael bought them some tokens, Azrael won the skee ball game, while Alice won the Deal or No Deal game with flying colours. Azrael then bought Alice an Elemental Hero Lady Heat stuffed doll which she really loved.

MONTAGE END

After they left the arcade they decided to split up for now and later meet up later for dinner and their duel.

"I'll see you in an hour okay?" Alice said.

"Okay see you there Alice." Azrael said as Alice walked away to her room.

***ROAR***

Azrael then heard a loud roar coming from all around him which really scared him, but as he looked around he didn't see anything that could have made that sound so he just decided to worry about it later as he had to go get his deck ready.

Azrael also decided to ask Bruce to come along because he wanted them to meet. Azrael then went back to his room to prepare his deck, he then heard a knock on the door, he saw Bruce at his door.

"Hey man, I saw you with that girl you are one lucky guy to get a date before we even get to the school." Bruce said impressed.

"It wasn't a date man." Azrael said.

"What do you mean Azrael?" Bruce said confused.

Azrael then told Bruce what he said to Alice when it came to dating and just like when Alice said she didn't care Bruce said the same, he said he wouldn't mistreat him because of his past, but he said he understood why.

"Thank you for understanding Bruce I'm about to go have dinner with Alice and duel her, would you like to come with me?" Azrael asked.

"Of course, I would love to meet your new friend." Bruce said.

After about an hour they went to the top of the ship which had the battle field for the duellist who wished to practice before they arrived at the school as well as another restaurant for dinner. They then saw Alice at a table waving at Azrael to which they decided to go and sit with her.

"Hey Azrael glad you could make it. Who is this?" Alice asked looking at Bruce.

"This is my friend Bruce Huntsman and he duels using wind monsters." Azrael said.

"It's nice to meet you Ms Deluxe." Bruce said politely.

"Please call me Alice and it's nice to meet you to Bruce." Alice replied just as politely.

"So how did you meet Alice Azrael?" Bruce asked curiously. Then Azrael looked at Alice and asked if it was okay to tell him since it was quite personal to which she said it was okay. Azrael then told Azrael what happened which really surprised Bruce and after he finished telling him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that Alice." Bruce said sad for his new friend.

"Thank you Bruce." Alice said.

"Alright guys let's not spend the night thinking about the past, lets just enjoy the night." Azrael said trying to raise the spirits of his friends.

"Yeah good idea Azrael." Alice said.

***ROAR***

Azrael then looked around as he heard the same roar as he heard the same roar again, but once again couldn't find where it was coming from so he shrugged it off. Then they all ordered their food and just enjoyed their night before Azrael and Alice start their duel. They saw a karaoke stand and Azrael asked the DJ to play a song he just loved to listen to and as the music began to play other nearby people began to gather around.

(If you don't like Mortal Kombat or gore don't click the link)

/zwOhhmlT-9o

As Azrael finished singing the crowd began to applaud him which he thoroughly enjoyed. He then walked back to his table to find his friends chuckling, but he could tell they were impressed.

"Well done Azrael. Where did you learn to sing like that?" Alice asked curios.

"I taught myself when I first started to enjoyed it and when I became 12 I took some lessons to improve." Azrael said proudly.

"Well if you duel as well as you sing then I have no chance of winning our duel." Alice said.

"Why don't we find out right now?" Azrael asked smiling.

"You're on my friend. Just go easy on me I'm actually not that experienced." Alice said.

"Stay enthusiastic Alice I know you have a chance of beating me. Not that you will though." Azrael said sarcastically.

"Oh you're on get ready to lose Azrael." Alice said chuckling.

"That's the spirit." Azrael said as he got his duel disk out.

Then they all went to the middle of the ship were the duel areas were. Bruce then took a seat at the stands were he could spectate this sure to be an awesome duel. Azrael then put on his sea serpent duel disk and Alice got out her red standard duel disk.

"Are you ready to get burned Azrael?" Alice asked.

"The real question is are you ready to get extinguished." Azrael replied.

"DUEL." They both said.

**Azrael: 4000 LP**

**Alice: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first. I draw. I summon my **Aurora Wing 4 (**1200**,1600) **in defence mode. Next I activate **Dian Keto the Cure Master** which increases my Life Points by 1000." Azrael said.

**Azrael: 4000 - 5000 LP**

"Next I activate the spell card **Moray of Greed** now I send 2 water monsters from my hand back to my deck, next I shuffle my deck and draw 3 new cards. I'm also activating the spell card **Double Summon **so I can summon **Abyss Soldier 4 (1800,**1300**)** in attack mode and finally I place 2 cards face down and with that I end my turn." Azrael said.

"Quite an impressive first move Azrael, but now it's my turn, I draw. I summon **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4 4 (1600,**1000**) **in attack mode." Alice said.

"NO WAY. You have LV monsters those are incredibly rare, I'm quite impressed." Azrael said amazed.

"Thank you, these cards were given to me by my father before the accident. So they're everything to me." Alice said.

"But still it's not strong enough to beat my **Aurora Wing 4 (**1200**,1600)** or my **Abyss Soldier 4 (1800,**1300**)**. I assume that means you're not done?" Azrael said concerned.

"You're right, I'm not done. Next I activate the spell card **Level Up** which means by sending **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4** to the graveyard I can Special Summon **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6 (2300,**1600**) **to the field in attack mode. Next I set 2 cards face down and equip my dragon with **Big Bang Shot** which not only grants my monster 400 ATK points it also gives my monster the ability to inflict piercing damage." Alice said.

**Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6 6 (2300,**1600**) – (2700,**1600**)**

"Oh Crap this is bad." Azrael said surprised.

"Now my dragon attacks your **Aurora Wing 4 (**1200**,1600) **with Black Flare." Alice said. Then **Horus** shot black fire at **Aurora Wing** turning it to dust.

**Azrael: 5000 - 3900 LP**

**Alice: 4000 LP**

"My monster isn't staying in the Graveyard for long. Thanks to **Aurora Wing's **special ability he can resurrect once per turn, but he can only be resurrected in attack mode. So come on back **Aurora Wing 4 (1200,**1600**)**." Azrael replied.

"No matter because now my dragon's ability activates. During the End Phase of the turn my Level 6 dragon destroys a monster I can replace it with **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8 8 (3000,**1800**)** in attack mode. The only down side is because **Horus LV 6** was equipped with **Big Bang Shot** now that this equip card is destroyed my level 6 Horus is removed from play. I end my turn." Alice said.

**Azrael: 3900 LP**

**Alice: 4000 LP**

Azrael's GY: Dian Keto the Cure Master, Moray of Greed, Double Summon

Azrael's banished cards: 0

Azrael's hand: 0

Azrael's face down: 2

Alice's GY: Level Up, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4, Big Bang Shot

Alice's banished cards: Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6

Alice's hand: 0

Alice's face downs: 2

"Impressive not only did Alice summon a LV monster on her first turn she also managed to summon its strongest form in the same turn. I don't think even Chazz Princeton has managed to do that with his Armed Dragon monsters." Bruce said impressed.

"My turn I draw and I will activate the Field Spell **A Legendary Ocean** from my hand." Azrael said. A hologram of the field spell card appeared next to him, but the field didn't change. So he looked at the hologram and noticed it was covered in lightning before it exploded at was sent to his Graveyard.

"What happened to my field spell?" Azrael asked confused.

"My dragon's effect is what happened. When **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8** is on the field and you play a spell card he can negate the spell card's activation and destroy it." Alice said with a grin.

"Grrrrr… great now all my spell cards are useless. I guess I'll just end my turn." Azrael said angry. _"I still have my face down card, but I'll have to wait for the right moment to use it." _Azrael thought.

"My turn I draw and I activate **Pot of Greed** which allows me to…" Alice said.

"If you even think of explaining how that card works, I will jump of the side of the ship and try to get eaten by a shark." Azrael said very seriously.

"Okay." Alice said chuckling as she drew 2 cards.

"I summon **Magma Golem**** 4 (**1700**,1900****)** in defence mode. Now **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8 8 (3000,**1800**)** attack **Abyss Soldier 4 (1800,**1300**)** with black blazer." Alice said. Then **Horus** shot an even big blast of black fire at **Abyss Soldier** destroying it along with more of Azrael's life points.

**Azrael: 3900 - 2700 LP**

**Alice: 4000 LP**

"Not so fast I activate the trap card **Miracle's Wake **which allows me to bring back a monster that was destroyed in battle, so come on back** Abyss Soldier **4 **(**1800**,1300)** return in defence mode." Azrael said happy to have his monster back.

"I end my turn." Alice said disappointed.

**Azrael: 2700 LP**

**Alice: 4000 LP**

Azrael's GY: Dian Keto the Cure Master, Moray of Greed, Double Summon, A legendary ocean, Miracle's Wake

Azrael's banished cards: 0

Azrael's hand: 0

Azrael's face downs: 1

Alice's GY: Level Up, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4, Big Bang Shot, Pot of Greed

Alice's banished cards: Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6

Alice's hand: 1

Alice's face downs: 2

"My turn, I draw. Damn it." Azrael said angrily.

"Let me guess you drew another spell card? Well as thanks for everything you have done for me today, I won't stop you from using that spell card." Alice said.

"Thank you. I activate the spell card **Pot of Greed**. Well look at that it's the tuner monster **Lappis Dragon 5 (**0**,2600)** I think I'll summon it in defence mode." Azrael said smiling.

"Another tuner? I thought the only tuner you had was Guardragon Justica and how were you able to summon a level 5 monster without tributing a monster?" Alice asked surprised.

"When **Lappis Dragon 5 (**0**,2600)** is drawn from my deck I can show it to my opponent, which allows me to special summon it." Azrael said.

"That is one impressive special ability." Bruce said impressed once again.

"Next I switch **Aurora Wing 4 (1200,**1600**)** back into defence mode and play 1 card face down and end my turn." Azrael said grinning.

**Aurora Wing 4 (1200,**1600**) - 4 (**1200**,1600)**

"Alright I draw and I activate **Pot of Duality**. With this card I can look at the top 3 cards of my deck then I choose 1 to add to my hand then I shuffle the other 2 cards back into my deck. Then I activate my trap card **Altar for Tribute**, now I select 1 monster on my side of the field and send it to the Graveyard and then I gain life points equal to that monster's attack points and I choose **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8** which means I gain 3000 life points." Alice explained.

**Azrael: 2700 LP**

**Alice: 4000 - 7000 LP**

"Next I activate the spell card **Level Modulation** which means I can resurrect **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8 (3000,**1800**)** in attack mode**,** but you also get to draw 2 cards and my monster can't attack or use its ability for the rest of this turn and I still have one spell card **Card of Sanctity (Anime Version)**. Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands" Alice said. Then Azrael drew 2 cards from Level Modulation and 4 more from Card of Sanctity while Alice drew 6 because of the same card.

"With that I place 3 cards face down and end my turn." Alice said proudly.

**Azrael: 2700 LP**

**Alice: 700****0 LP**

Azrael's GY: Dian Keto the Cure Master, Moray of Greed, Double Summon, A legendary ocean, Miracle's Wake, Pot of Greed

Azrael's banished cards: 0

Azrael's hand: 6

Azrael's face down: 2

Alice's GY: Level Up, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4, Big Bang Shot, Pot of Greed, Level Modulation, Card of Sanctity (Anime Version), Pot of Duality, Altar for Tribute

Alice's banished cards: Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6

Alice's hand: 3

Alice's face downs: 4

"I'm up then I draw." Azrael said. He then looked at the card he drew and saw that it was the card his mother gave him but it was still blurry. The card then began to glow blue and Azrael was able to see the card clearly.

"_I'm glad I was able to prove myself worthy to you my new guardian." _Azrael thought.

"First up I place 1 card face down and then I summon **Uminotaurus 4 (1700,**1000**)** in attack mode then I activate a trap card **Jar of Avarice** which can only be activated when I have 5 or more cards in my Graveyard. When I activate this trap card, I can shuffle 5 cards in my Graveyard to my deck and then draw 1 card." _"Now is the perfect time." _Azrael thought_._

"I activate my continuous trap card **Sea Stealth Attack **which allows me to activate a **Umi** card from my hand or Graveyard. That means my field spell **A legendary Ocean** returns to the field." Azrael said grinning. The field then changed to an underwater temple with stone constructs and was filled with water.

"Did you forget about my dragon's ability I'll just use it to destroy your field spell again." Alice said.

"Oh no you won't with my field spell in play I can use my continuous trap card's other abilities. Now by banishing 1 of my water monsters until the end of this turn like **Lappis Dragon** all my spell and trap cards are immune to destruction. So that means that my field spell is here to stay." Azrael said smiling.

**Aurora Wing 4 (**1200**,1600) – 3 (**1400**,1800)**

**Abyss Soldier 4 (**1800**,1300) – 3 (**2000**,1500)**

**Uminotaurus 4 (1700,**1000**) – 3 (1900,**1200**)**

"Now that my field spell is back all my monsters have become the level 3 monsters." Azrael said grinning.

"What's the point of reducing your monster's levels." Alice asked confused.

"The point is I can activate my new monster's effect." Azrael said smiling.

"New monster. You can't possibly mean Hope Diamond Dragon you need a tuner monster to summon it and you already banished the only tuner monster you had on the field." Alice said.

"Good thing I'm not talking about Hope Diamond Dragon. I'm taking about a card that like Horus was given to me by my mother and not only it is everything to me, but is a monster that I consider my guardian. I tribute my level 3 **Aurora Wing**, **Abyss Soldier** and **Uminotaurus** to Special Summon **POSEIDRA, THE ATLANTEAN DRAGON 7 (2800,**1600**)** in attack mode, ITS TIME TO SINK OR SWIM, and when he is Special Summoned this way all spell and trap cards on the field are sent back to our hands. And if 3 or more spell/trap cards are returned to our hands all your monsters lose 300 ATK for each one. So with 7 cards returning to our hands all your monsters lose 2100 ATK points" Azrael said.

**Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8 (3000,**1800**) – 8 (900,**1800**)**

**Magma Golem 4 (**1700**,1900) – 4 (**0**,1900)**

"OH NO" Alice said.

"I should also mention that even if **Sea Stealth Attack** leaves the field its effect keeps going. Which means I can safely activate my field spell again." Azrael said grinning.

**Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon 7 (2800,**1600**) – 6 (3000,1800)**

"So not only did Azrael take out all of Alice's face downs but he managed to take most of her strongest monster's attack points with them. Plus since his it's still turn Azrael can return all the cards he lost. So he found a way to cripple Alice's field without harming himself." Bruce said.

"Next I activate the equip spell card **Megamorph** which can only be activated when you have more life points. It increases my monster's attack to double its original attack points and with my field spell still in play he keeps the extra 200 attack points. Next is **Riryoku** with this card I can steal half the attack points of **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8 (900,**1800**)** and give it to Poseidra." Azrael explained.

**Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8 8 (900,**1800**) – 8 (450,**1800**)**

**Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon 6 (3000,**1800**) – 6 (6250,**1800**)**

"How much more power are you going to give him?" Alice asked surprised by Azrael's skill.

"A little more because now I equip two cards to **Poseidra**, the first is **Aqua Jet** which gives 1 of my aqua, fish or sea serpent-type monsters 1000 attack points. The other is **Chameleon Colors** which allows my monster to attack you directly as long as there is a field spell in play." Azrael said smiling.

**Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon 6 (6250,**1800**) – 6 (7250,**1800**)**

"He is going to wipe out all of her life points in one attack." Bruce said excited to see if Azrael's attack would go through and win him the duel.

"Alright **Poseidra** use your all your power to attack Alice directly and end this duel with Atlantean Roar." Azrael said as **Poseidra** launched a blue beam directly at Alice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Alice screamed as she fell down from the loss of all her life points.

Azrael: **2500 LP**

Alice: **7000 - 0 LP**

Winner: Azrael

"That was a fun duel Alice. You said you were inexperienced, I'm starting to think you might have some hidden talent if you duel like that. That was the toughest duel I ever fought." Azrael said as he walked over to Alice to help her up.

"Thank you Azrael, that means a lot to me. A little help?" Alice asked as she held her hand up so Azrael could help her up.

"Sure." Azrael said grabbing Alice's hand to help her up.

"Thank yuuuuuuuoooooooooo." Alice said as Azrael pulled on her arm a little too hard. She then flew forward into Azrael's arms, luckily Azrael caught her in his arms which caused them to hug and blush massively, Azrael then gasped as he realised what he did and quickly let her go.

"Um sorry about that Alice." Azrael apologized. What happened next is something Azrael didn't expect Alice jumped into his arms again and hugged him even more.

"By the way why did you say you weren't experienced in dueling when you managed to almost get rid of half my life points and almost double your own?" Azrael asked confused.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because that I don't have to worry about Mason and my father anymore." Alice said

"That makes sense, since you have nothing left to worry about you were able to fully focus and enjoy the duel." Bruce expalined while walking toward them.

"Oh my worries are not over yet, not by a long shot. I still have to worry about my new school life, especially since I still don't understand all the rules of this game yet." Alice said giggling.

"Don't worry about that Alice. Like i said before if you need any help don't hesitate to ask us for help." Azrael said with a smile.

"Thank you for everything today Azrael. This is the best birthday of my life." Alice said.

"Today is your birthday? Why didn't you tell me?" Azrael asked.

"I guess I was having such a fun time with you that I forgot to mention it, my mistake." Alice said giggling. She then gave him another hug, but this one was way more passionate which caused Azrael to blush harder than ever.

"You said you won't be able to date until you can let go of your past. If you ever want to talk to me about it just let me know and when you do, I will be looking forward to when you find the one you want to spend the rest of your life with." Alice said.

"Same goes with me to Azrael." Bruce said.

"You're waiting for a date to Bruce?" Azrael asked sarcastically.

"Very funny Azrael. I'm saying that if there is anything you need to talk about, I'll be there for you." Bruce said.

"Thanks Bruce. Now why don't we get you a birthday cake Alice?" Azrael asked.

"You've done so much for me today. How can you afford to do more?" Alice said.

"You wouldn't believe what I can afford." Azrael said chuckling.

"How much money do you have Azrael?" Bruce asked.

Azrael then told them to come closer, he then whispered in their ears and what they heard caused their eyes to widen massively.

"You cannot be serious." Alice said more surprised for ever.

"I am." Azrael said laughing at their faces.

"That explains how you were able to pay for everything we did today. Guess I was having too much fun to wonder how were doing that." Alice said.

"Come on guys lets have some cake." Azrael said.

They then went back to their table and ordered some chocolate cake for a small celebration for Alice. After they finished the cake, they realised that it was getting late so they decided to head to their rooms and get ready for tomorrow. Bruce went straight back to his room after having said goodbye and Azrael decided to walk Alice back to her room.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me today Azrael. You not only saved my life but you saved my father's life as well and then you gave me the best birthday of my life. Me and my father will forever be grateful to you." Alice said more grateful than ever.

"I'm just glad I was able to help you Alice. I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us." Azrael said.

"Me to, I'll see you tomorrow Azrael." Alice said walking into her room.

Azrael the walked back to his room to get ready for bed. After he had a shower he went through his deck and pulled out Hope Diamond Dragon and Poseidra the Atlantean Dragon.

"I know you two are to become my guardians, but I can tell you both already know about my past. So I hope you can understand why I won't be able to form a proper bond with either of you, just know that I don't blame either of you for it." Azrael said with his right hand over the right side of his face.

Then Azrael shook his head in shock as he saw the monsters on his cards move. Both of them looked at him and nodded at him in understanding.

"So mum was right. I am like Yugi and Jaden I just hope I can overcome my problems just like they did. Well better get some sleep, got a big day tomorrow." Azrael said as he laid down and closed his eyes.

*Time Skip*

January 16th 9am

Azrael woke up to the sound of a knock on his door. He then got out of bed and answered the door to find Alice on the other side in her red uniform (GX female uniform but crimson red).

"Hey Alice what brings you by my room?" Azrael asked.

"Put on a shirt and I will tell you." Alice said with both her hands on her face to hide her blush.

"Huh? Oh sorry Alice." Azrael said as he realised he was still shirtless. He then put a blue tee shirt on.

"Now that I have a shirt, can you tell me why you're here?" Azrael asked.

"There was an announcement 10 minutes ago stating that we will be arriving at the school in half an hour and when I saw Bruce by himself at the announcement I asked where you were. He said that he hadn't seen you today he guessed you were still sleeping. So after the announcement I asked which room you were in and came here to let you know." Alice said.

"Thanks for telling me. Wait here." Azrael said as he closed the door. He spent 1 minute in his room before opening the door showing that he had changed into his blue uniform with his bag over his shoulder.

"Come on let's have some breakfast before we get to the academy." Azrael said.

Azrael then spent 5 minutes packing his bag. Then they both walked up to the top of the ship to the same restaurant they went to for dinner last night, where they saw Bruce waiting at the same table they were sitting at last night in his green uniform with his green bag and a red bag which he figured was Alice's bag. Then they ordered their breakfast.

"Good morning Bruce." Azrael said

"Thank you for minding my bag while I went to get Azrael Bruce." Alice said.

"Don't mention it, glad I could help." Bruce said.

"Hey Azrael, during our duel you called your Poseidra your guardian monster. So after our duel I began to wonder why, can you explain why?" Alice asked. Azrael then told them what his mother told him about being like Yugi and Jaden which amazed them.

"You are very lucky Azrael I can't believe you share a power with 2 of the greatest duellists in the world." Bruce said.

"So you consider Poseidra and Hope Diamond Dragon as your guardians because they remind you of the 2 people you care about the most?" Alice asked.

"Exactly. Do you guys have monsters that you could consider your guardians?" Azrael asked.

"I guess Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8 can be my guardian since it is all I have of my father until he wakes up." Alice said.

"For me I suppose since Simorgh Lord of the Storm was the first card I ever got I can consider it my guardian." Bruce said.

"How did you come across that monster Bruce? Did your parents give it to you?" Azrael asked.

"No, I can't explain why but I think the card chose me." Bruce said.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"When I was 5 years old I went bird watching with my family, which was one our favourite things to do. When I was on top of the biggest tree in the forest the wind began to pick up so I held my arms in front of my face to protect my eyes and when I opened my eyes I saw a card blowing in the wind. I caught the card and it was Simorgh Lord of the Storm." Bruce said.

"I think you're right about Lord of the Storm choosing you Bruce. My mum once told me that some monster spirits won't settle for anyone unless they are worthy. So I think you were the big winner." Azrael said.

"Attention all students we will arriving at the academy in 10 minutes please make sure that you have all of your belongings ready." A voice said on the intercom.

"Are we all ready for the academy?" Azrael asked excited.

"Yeah." Alice and Bruce said in unison. After 10 minutes of eating breakfast they noticed something strange. The ship wasn't moving, or so they thought, the ship then began to shake and then began to transform, the bottom of the ship became spherical and a metal oval dome formed around them.

"What's happening to the ship?" Bruce asked scared.

"It seems to be transforming into a submarine, but what for?" Azrael asked. They then began to feel like they were descending.

"I think the sub is going further down into the ocean. I thought the academy was on an island since we were taking a boat." Alice said surprised.

"Wait. Did any of us actually look up where the academy is located because I sure didn't." Azrael asked concerned.

"I didn't." Bruce said.

"Neither did I." Alice said.

"If the academy isn't on an island, where could it be? Wait if the academy isn't above ground maybe it is underwater." Azrael wondered.

"An underwater academy? Why does that sound familiar?" Bruce asked.

"I saw an interview with Jaden Yuki once where he said he met some pirate man who tried to recruit him to be a teacher at an underwater academy. I'm starting to think that pirate man might have succeeded in building it." Alice said in realization.

"I can't believe we are going to an underwater academy this should be exciting." Azrael said interested.

After about 5 minutes of descending they felt the submarine stop moving and began to hear a machine whirring. Then they looked at the side of the ship and saw a circular door opening and saw Jasmine standing on the other side when the door opened.

"Will all 1st year students please follow me." Jasmine said.

All the students began to grab their bags and follow Jasmine into a glass walkway, which was surrounded by lots of fish and aquatic plants and after 1 minute of walking they came across another circular door. When Jasmine reached the door she turned around and asked the students to quiet down.

"Alright students welcome to the opening year for the academy I hope you all do well. Now listen up when the door opens there will 5 other teachers waiting to take you to your dorms. We have 6 dorms at this school 2 for each year the boys will be in 1 dorm will the girls will take the other. There will be no classes today, you will spend the today unpacking and getting ready for class tomorrow. Each student will have 1 roommate and in each room you will find some supplies to help you get ready for tomorrow. Okay now is the time to open the door." Jasmine said as she walked over to a control panel and entered a code which opened the door letting in a bright light which blinded everyone for a few seconds. After the light faded they were treated to a beautiful sight.

"Welcome everyone to Abyss Academy." Jasmine said.

Thank you for reading chapter 2 let me know how you feel about the story so far in the reviews and have a nice day.


End file.
